Dies Irae
by Akari-chan
Summary: [HaydéeXConde de Monte Cristo] A felicidade decorrente ao ódio dura tão pouco tempo...


"_Nunca odeie alguém. Você sabe, eu acho que amor e ódio mostram o quanto nós gostamos de uma pessoa. Infelizmente, há vezes em que nossos sentimentos falham em alcançar esta pessoa, e nosso amor se transforma em ódio."_

_Gankutsuou – episódio 20_

**DIES IRAE**

A bela princesa de cabelos negros passou a mão pelas cordas da harpa, extraindo uma melodia tão suave e delicada quanto sua aparência. A face fria e calma que conservava, parecendo ser devido à concentração em sua música, era apenas um disfarce para que ninguém percebesse a perturbação que carregava em seu interior.

_Com um suspiro, se pôs a tocar mais rapidamente._

Ela se lembrava de memórias desagradáveis. A espada manchada com o sangue de seu pai, a morte da mãe, sua marca como escrava. E um belo homem, cuja pele pálida contrastava com suas ricas vestes negras, a salvando de tudo isso. Para Haydeé, ele era um salvador, um romance platônico e impossível, um anjo negro perfeito vindo para libertá-la de todas as desgraças do mundo, e de todo o rancor e ódio que guardava dentro de si.

Ela apenas não sabia que ele seria o começo de sua perdição.

_Tremeu, acidentalmente fazendo uma nota destoar das demais._

"Eu usei você, assim como usei esta mulher." Estas foram as palavras duras do Conde para o garoto Albert de Morcerf, se referindo a ela, a princesa Haydeé. A jovem não conseguia tirar essa imagem da cabeça agora. Não porque sentia pena dela mesma, ou do rapaz que considerava o Conde de Monte Cristo um amigo. Somente queria entender porque, mesmo sabendo que seu amado estava usando-a, ela agiu de acordo com seus planos. Mesmo compreendendo toda a situação, ela insistiu em destruir a vida de Fernand Mondego, o homem que arruinara a sua.

_Passava os dedos pelas cordas do instrumento rápida e violentamente, tranformando a melodia doce em algo cruel ._

Ódio.

Sim, era por isso mesmo.

Ela se recordou de sua face contorcida de raiva, enquanto apontava o dedo acusadoramente para o homem que matou sua família. Também se recordou da face do povo, que bradava em fúria coletiva ao saber de toda a verdade. Fernand Morcerf, que eles elegeriam para ser seu novo líder, era meramente um assassino. Fernand Mondego. O mesmo homem que mandara Édmond Dantes para o inferno conhecido como Chateau D'If, apenas para se casar com a bela Mercedes.

Ela assistiu sua desgraça com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Finalmente havia conseguido sua vingança, e havia ajudado também a vingança do Conde.

Mas a felicidade decorrente ao ódio dura tão pouco tempo...

_Uma das cordas da harpa arrebentou em sua mão, devido à indelicadeza com que fora tocado. Ela parou abruptamente, olhando a gota vermelha que brotou do ferimento em seu dedo._

_Sangue._

A vingança do Conde havia causado muito sofrimento para pessoas que nem ao menos sabiam da verdade. Haydée chegava a tremer ao pensar em Albert, assistindo com horror a cena do suicídio do pai, e a morte do melhor amigo. A partida de sua querida Eugenie, para fugir do casamento forçado com seu próprio irmão, também foi uma conseqüência da vingança, desta vez, sobre os Danglars.

E tudo isso por quem o garoto mantinha uma afeição muito grande... O Conde de Monte Cristo.

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando recusar isto.

_NÃO!_

O ser vingativo, o assassino, a criatura que apagou todas suas emoções em nome do ódio, não era o Conde! Era Gankutsuou! Ele havia dominado a alma de seu amado pouco a pouco, ele havia consumido seus sentimentos, ele havia acabado com seu amor por Mercedes, ele havia tirado todas suas esperanças!

A única coisa que ele havia deixado...

Era o ódio.

"Por favor... Albert..." Ela sussurrou para si mesma, como se as palavras pudessem alcançar vôo e ir até o jovem. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo as lágrimas involuntárias escorrerem por suas bochechas. "Não odeie Hakushaku-sama... Ou então..."

Deixou as mãos penderem e apoiou sua cabeça em seu ombro, a face encostada na seda suave de seu vestido oriental. Levantou o olhar.

O Conde a observava, sentado em sua poltrona vermelha.

Ele estivera ali todo este tempo.

Ali, para ela. Ele estava ao lado dela. Sempre.

"Acho que está um pouco nervosa por hoje." As palavras saíram lenta e agradavelmente, mas Haydée podia ver a criatura monstruosa se revirando por baixo de sua pele, querendo sair, querendo aparecer.

"... Me desculpe, Hakushaku-sama." Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar em tom claro. "Eu... Estou com medo."

"Não precisa ter medo de mim, minha princesa." Ele se levantou, aproximando-se da moça. O monstro espreitava. Mas não era dele que ela tinha medo.

"Estou temendo por você."

O Conde a tomou nos braços, a levantando delicadamente como uma boneca de porcelana, e a abraçou.

"Eu sei que Albert virá hoje. Mas não se preocupe. _Ele_ dará um jeito nisso."

Ela fechou os olhos e recostou-se no peito dele. Sentia Gankutsuou. Porque quando o Conde a abraçava, ela sentia frio.

"Hoje eu completarei minha vingança."

Ele a soltou.

_É uma pena._ Ela pensou tristemente. _Que a vingança consuma tanto de você. Quando você a completar... _

_Não sobrará mais nada._

* * *

Bem, essa fic eu fiz para um desafio do fórum do Mundo das Fics. Infelizmente, eu não cumpri o prazo, não cumpri o número de palavras, esqueci a fic, e o fórum XD''' De qualquer jeito, eu gostei dela, e achei um desperdício não publicar XD' Essa sou eu.

Akari-chan

Os: Btw, Dies Irae significa Dias de Ira, e é uma música muito linda.


End file.
